The Beach Date
by Minty Lynni
Summary: This is the story of how I think Tobio and Tetsuya's first kiss would go.


Billions and billions of stars twinkled in the darkness of the night. The sky was totally clear, and almost all the stars were allowed to shine in great definition. The full moon was like the cherry on top of an astrological sundae.

"It sure is beautiful, huh crabcakes?" Tobio looked up from the plate in his hand and over at Tetsuya.

"What?"

"The sky. Check it out." Tobio looked up, and Tetsuya's eyes lit up abit when Tobio gasped.

"Whoa! Yeah, it really is beautiful!" Tetsuya grinned at the amazed expression on Tobio's face as he took another bite of the strawberry shortcake on the plate in his hand. Tetsuya and Tobio had finally decided to go on a date, and it was Tetsuya's idea to eat Strawberry Shortcake on the beach. Tetsuya wasn't a big fan of sweets, but Tobio really liked it, so he wasn't complaining. "Cygnus, Hercules, Aquarius, Aquilla, Grus, Pheonix, Altair, Delphinius..." Tetsuya grinned as Tobio went on and on about the various constellations. "Oh! There's Capricorn!"

"Where?" Tetsuya looked around the sky.

"There, I'm pointing to it." Tobio pointed.

"Oh! I think I see it! Hey, where's Cancer?" Tetsuya asked.

"Cancer's a winter constellation, Tetsuya." Tobio stated matter of factly. "We wont see it in August."

"Aw, crab..." Tetsuya muttered. "You know, if I could re-arrange the stars, I'd put Cancer right there." Tetsuya pointed at the sky.

"... Next to Aquarius?"

"..." Tetsuya moved his hand a little.

"Next to... Capricorn?" Tobio asked with a slight blush.

"That way, Crabs and Goats like us can always be together~" Tetsuya purred. Tobio could feel his cheeks heat up, so he turned from Tetsuya and shoved another forkful of cake in his mouth.

"Stupid crab... stop trying to be suave..." Tobio muttered.

"Why? Is my wooing working on you, crabcakes?" Tetsuya asked with a chuckle. Tobio quickly shoved the rest of the cake in his mouth and swattered at Tetsuya's head with his plate. It was paper, so it didn't hurt. Tetsuya chuckled, and quickly ate the rest of his cake so he could swat back.

"Dumb crab!" Tobio cried. Eventually the two of them set their plates down and were silent, staring at the magnificent sky until Tetsuya spoke again.

"You wanna kiss?" The taller brunette asked.

"Kiss?!" The shorter blonde cried in alarm.

"Yeah. Not on the cheek like we do sometimes. I wanna kiss for real, for the first time. This'll be my first kiss, wont it be yours too?" Tetsuya crawled closer to Tobio. Tobio sighed, his cheeks turning red again.

"Yeah... it will... alright, fine, let's kiss." Tetsuya squealed excitedly.

"Eee! Pinchyyyyy! I hope I'm a good kisser, crab~!" Tetsuya chimed as his cheeks turned red also and he leaned down so he'd be easier for Tobio to reach. As they leaned in to kiss, Tobio suddenly shouted.

"Ow!" Tetsuya jumped.

"Crabbawhuh?!" Tobio suddenly clasped his hand, and Tetsuya was able to see his finger had started to bleed. "What happened?" Tetsuya looked a little ways to the left of Tobio and saw a crab where Tobio's hand used to be.

"That danm crab pinched me or something!" Tobio's eyes welled up. It was a small cut, but it stung like crazy.

"Hey! You meanie-mean crab! It's not nice to pinch other crabs' boycrabs! You scuttle off now and think about what you've done!" Tetsuya shouted at the crab as he grabbed Tobio protectively and hugged him. As if the crab understood, it scuttled off in a hurry. Tetsuya then noticed Tobio's glossy eyes. "Hey, are you crying?"

"No! My eyes are just watering a little, it stings like a bitch!" Tobio's hands were squeezed tight, a combination of his reaction to the pain and the anger from his first kiss being ruined, by a dumb crab of all things.

"Well stop clenching your fists so hard you're making it bleed more." Tetsuya took Tobio's hands in his own, one in each, gently massaging Tobio's palms with his thumbs as to relax his hands. Tetsuya then pulled the hand with Tobio's bleeding finger closer and gently licked the blood off, then kissed the cut. "I'm sorry I don't have a band-aid..." He mumbled. Tobio blushed.

"I-It's fine..." The blonde grumbled and sucked on his hurting finger. It felt like he got salt in it or something. Tetsuya leaned in close again. "W-What are you doing?"

"Wanna try that kiss again, crabcakes?" Tetsuya asked, Tobio blushed. Tetsuya's grinning face was so close Tobio could smell the strawberries on his breath. Tobio relaxed a little, his expression softened a tad.

"I-If you want to..." Tobio looked away slightly, but Tetsuya leaning closer made him look back.

"Oh, I'd like nothing more that that..."

Before Tobio could respond, he felt Tetsuya's lips gently press against his own. The overwhelming sensation that washed over them was something neither of them had ever felt before. When they both parted, their faces were red.

"Crabby-wow... That was really nice, crabcakes! We should do that more often..." Tetsuya hummed as he smiled softly. Tobio couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"Yeah... Let's..." 


End file.
